kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Siren
| image = | race = Gale | birthday = July 7 | age = 25 | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs.) | blood type = O | spirit energy = B | affiliation = Shizuku | previous affiliation = Kaidan World, Royal Task Force | occupation = Gale Warrior | previous occupation = Royal Task Force Assassination Squad | team = Shizuku's Gale Forces | previous team = Royal Task Force Assassination Squad | partner = Akima | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Yamatsuri | relatives = None (Deceased) | education = Special Forces Academy | kenta = Rolling Thunder | first form = Spinning Disc | second form = Blue Energy Wolves | gale sword = Netsumi | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = Chapter 1 }} Siren is a main antagonist of the Kaida:Reborn novel, along with Akima. They both work under Shizuku, and Siren was once apart of the Royal Task Force Assassination Squad before she acquired the forbidden powers of a Gale. Appearance Siren appears as a very calm individual. Her color theme is often royal purple and black, as she has intense, purple eyes and long black hair parted to the right. She wears purple pearl shaped earrings, while her ears are hidden by locks of hair. She wears wrist pads and gloves with a jewel in the center. She has a purple, sleeveless shirt, covered by a black worn out shawl and black tight shorts; along with a simple purple necklace. Her Kenta is always with her, and takes the shape of a disc when activated, and she has a larger, almost machete like sword at her side. Personality Siren is a incredibly calm and serious person. Unlike her hyperactive partner, Siren is able to act calmly and think in distressful situations. She is taken more seriously by Shizuku than Akima, due to her serious personality. After becoming a Gale, she harbored a deep hatred towards all humans and Kaida, as she isn't either one. Powers *Advanced Healing Powers: Because she was a Kaida, she has higher healing abilities than normal humans. When she became a Gale, her healing abilities increased dramatically. Normally, it would take a seriously concentrated Spiritual Energy attack to seriously wound her to the point where she would not immediately heal. *Spell Casting: As a former Kaida, Siren has knowledge of Kekkai and Jaketsu spells. She was quite well known among the Kaida because of her ability and speed of her Jaketsu spells. However, after becoming a Gale, she no longer uses them and no longer wears her spell ring in order to preform them. *Speed: Of both Akima and Shizuku, only Shizuku is able to out run Siren. Of all her abilities, Siren is best at her Maboroshi, as she continues to use it as a Gale. She easily is able to keep up with Colonel level officers or higher, earning her a very favorable spot in Shizuku's plot. *Spirit Energy: Compared to Akima, Siren has about 2/5ths more power than Akima. She can easily use her Spirit Energy and after becoming a Gale, she is able to freely use her Spirit Energy without restrictions. Her Spirit Energy also grew after becoming a Gale. When she uses her full Gale powers, she rivals that of Generals. Kenta Rolling Thunder (ローリングサンダー) *First Form: When released, Rolling Thunder turns into a spinning disc, which is seemingly attached to the hilt of the original sword. The disc, with various thrusts and motions from Siren, is able to follow opponents, deflect attacks, and launch various attacks of its own. It follows the standards of whips, but Siren is able to send Spirit Energy burst through the small wire attached to Rolling Thunder, causing small explosions, changing the direction of the disc. Such control is proof that she has spent countless years training in her first form. *Second Form: As a Gale, the name of Siren's second form changes slightly. The release command, Kaminari un, or Thundercloud, changes the sword from a spinning disc to a blue and white wolf, with an appearance that makes it look like it is made from lightning. Upon contact, the wolf is able to explode and reform beside Siren. Siren is able to continue this until her Spirit Energy runs out. Gale Powers *Gale Sword: Netsumi (なつみ): The machete like sword at her side is able to send giant waves of electricity at her opponents. She is able to blast enemies away with infused wind attacks as well. *Enhanced Spirit Energy and Endurance: When her Gale powers are activated, Siren gains another wave of Spirit Energy and have both form one and form two at the same time. It is also very easy for her to control her extra Spirit Energy, despite the fact is grows exponentially. *Fangs: Like most Gales, Siren has two fangs protruding from her canine teeth that she uses to draw out and consume Spirit Energy. Siren's are more wolf-like, wider and slightly longer. Relationships Shizuku Siren has undying loyalty to Shizuku. He accepted her after they became Gales and would do anything to see Shizuku's wish come true. Siren often fights with the set mind that she is protecting Shizuku's 'Pride' as an ex-Kaida. She hates all Kaida, because she can never become one again, and she wants to kill all of them, if not for Shizuku. His presence often reminds her that she is to wait for the opportune moment. Shizuku trusts Siren the most around Selina Heartnet once she is captured. Akima Although they are often seen arguing with one another, it is apparent that Siren acknowledges Akima's strength. Siren is often surprised at Akima's determination to beat her, and how often and hard she works to get better. Their arguing is the comical part of Shizuku, Akima and Siren's relationship, almost to the point of being sisters. Even though Siren was not directly a Kaidan Advanced Troop member, (Like Shizuku and Akima) it was highly apparent that Siren spent much of her time with Shizuku and Akima. After she sees Akima's death, she realizes that she was as strong as she was and regrets that she could not fight her herself. She dies knowing that Akima did her best and she did too. Category:Characters Category:Enemy